The invention relates to a portable security case and more particularly to such a case for transporting valuables.
The applicant has identified a need for a security case for transporting valuables, such as cash and other valuables over relatively short distances. These short distances are typically "across the pavement" between a security vehicle (for transporting the valuables between a sender thereof and a receiver thereof) and the premises of the sender or the receiver. Although security cases suitable for the aforementioned use are known and available, they all suffer from one or another disadvantage. For example, an underhand bearer of the known cases may upon receipt of the goods in the case deliberately not close the case completely, thereby preventing the built-in protection and tamper sensitive mechanisms of the known cases to be activated or armed. The goods may thus subsequently and before the case reaches the vehicle, be pilfered from the case, without detection thereof by the aforementioned mechanisms.